Left Behind
by ashleywritesstories
Summary: Set after Plague, Bug's got news- life changing, news that could kill him- but still news nonetheless. And when he's picked to tell Caine? They're already digging his grave. Caine is broken, but maybe- someone will care enough to save him from himself.


A GONE story

Summary: Set after Plague, Bug's got news- life changing, juicy news, news that could kill him- but still news nonetheless. And when he's picked to tell Caine? They're already digging his grave. Caine is broken, but maybe- someone will care enough to save him from himself.

Caine & Astrid

**A/N: So my first GONE fic here, I've been writing it off and on for a month or two and have finally deemed it finished enough to post it online (but only after I gave myself a deadline and concentrated REALLY hard on writing this). Still not sure if I got Caine's character right, but whatever. There's some Caine and Astrid fluff down below so if you don't like that couple then kindly exit this tab. I don't particularly love them together, but it's how the story worked out, so whatever ;) **

**As always, any kind of feedback is appreciated. If you see any mistakes, point them out for me. **

STORY

"What." Caine Soren was anything but amused. He couldn't decide what to do, what to feel; should he laugh and ignore it, or should he break down and chase after her? But, that wasn't a very kingly thing to do; was she worth it? He knew the answer to that question, the very thought of never seeing her again sending tremors throughout him. He had to do what was right for him, despite what his heart told him, he had already made his decision before he learned about the state of panic Perdido Beach had been in- he had made his decision when he allowed Quinn onto the island, gleefully at that.

Bug swallowed nervously, he was afraid of Caine- no petrified, of what he could do with a single thought. And Caine knew it; with a single gesture, Caine could end Bug's life long before he could fade from view; but he had lost fair and square the game rock, paper, scissors. It was his right to tell Caine about Diana. No matter how much he didn't want to.

Bug flickered in and out of view, reminding himself to stop that with every beat of his heart, as he raised his eyes from his shoes slowly to meet Caine's dark eyes; he could see indecision in Caine's eyes, that wasn't good. He could still decide to dispose of him, or even kill him once the news set in. Bug would have preferred seeing him in pain for once, but it looked like he would still be waiting. For a long time, at that.

Despite everything, but he was grateful to see this side of Caine - the side few people saw, the side of him that didn't know what to do. It was a good reminder to him that Caine was just as human as he was, albeit more perfect and a little bit insane.

"Surely you are joking." Caine said regally, narrowing his dark, unreadable eyes at the young boy in front of him, acting every bit like the self appointed king he was; refusing to show any weakness, even though the boy in front of him had seen him starved, broken and insane. In his mind, he was forming a plan counting on things that weren't true; he would kill Bug for the pitiful attempt at humor. Diana would never leave him willingly; she was his, after all. She had given him something that could never be taken back. But still, seeds of doubt were planted in his mind as he remembered Diana's face on the ride to Perdido and during while he was giving his speech before the town. He hadn't noticed it before, but there had been a hardness in her eyes that wasn't there before. A ghost of a smirk played on his face, so small- Bug wasn't sure it was actually there..

But it didn't reach his eyes for the few seconds it was visible. Caine frowned as Bug stayed silent.

"Talk. Now." Caine was starting to understand, this wasn't a joke. It was cruel, hard reality.

"I…I was trailing her like you told me to when she went out this morning, and when she went to Ralph's- to S- Sam," Caine's dark eyes flashed with anger at the mere mention of the brother he had never wanted. Bug almost ran then and there, but the reminder that Caine would be even more pissed off if he left kept him in place, but it did nothing to stop Bug's flickering appearance.

"I ran straight here, Caine. I don't know what she said the them; but I don't think it was good." He finished lamely, fear beginning to control his thoughts. He was poised to run, but he didn't know if he could make it out in time. What Caine would do to him, what he would do to Diana? Thoughts circled in his mind, a never ending loop of dread.

Caine rose from the suede Mayor's chair suddenly and turned towards the bay window, facing all of Perdido Beach. But more importantly, to Caine at least, facing away from Bug so he didn't see any weakness. He had never thought out of all the people in the FAYZ, Diana would leave him for Sam. The goody goody, the hero; his brother.

"Leave." Caine said darkly, he was momentarily surprised at how emotionless, how dead, his voice sounded. It was all her fault; and to think he loved her was just a joke. Had she been planning this the whole time? No, he answered his own thought quickly; she never would've slept with him then. Caine clutched the top of the chair, holding himself up at the thought that everything they had had been fake.

Narrowing his eyes, he swung his arm out and caused the blinds to shut- covering the room in a blanket of shadows. Just the way he liked it.

Numbly, he turned slowly, as though he had aged a dozen years and sank into the suede chair. Distantly, he noticed that Bug had left the room. Smart boy, even Caine didn't know what he was going to do now.

* * *

><p>Outside of the Town building, Bug still sprinted as fast as he could- running until he was out of breath and exhausted and even then, still running.<p>

The buildings blurred as he turned randomly at every corner he reached, every instinct in his body screaming for him to keep going and never stop. Eventually he did, and he found himself at Ralph's, watching the backs of the kids leaving Perdido Beach growing smaller with each step they took. Bug swung his head from side to side and grinned when he saw no one, jogging after them as he faded from view. He would make it up to Caine by finding out why she left, even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>Hours later, or what felt to Caine like hours, he was still slumped in the same chair with the same dejected look on his haunted face. He hadn't moved- just been haunted by one thought running through his mind- she left him. Why? He didn't know; how could one, three word, question have so many answers, affect him so much, break the impenetrable Caine? The world around him was a dark blur, hazy and incomprehensible. None of it mattered to him.<p>

The rage hadn't come yet, any urge he had gotten to break something had left with Bug, sprinting away in an unseen blur. It wasn't like him, something had snapped inside of him; but maybe that's what had happened to Diana, maybe she had snapped and would come running back when she got her mind back. But even Caine knew she wasn't coming back; a little voice whispered to him that he was lucky she stayed with him that long. Anyone else would've broken a long time ago. But Diana was strong, or, at least, she had been strong.

Caine shifted in the chair, sliding down even farther, and he immediately regretted the decision. Pins and needles stabled his legs and his arms, muscles aching from lack of movement. Slowly the haze lifted, and Caine was once again forced to pay attention to his surroundings.

He didn't want to see, though, everything reminded him of her; when they first came to Perdido, where she and Drake fought daily without fail despite everything that had been happening around them.

Memories replaced the haze, memories of her- memories of them. Their first kiss, when Caine had first discovered his powers, the day they met- and he just knew that she would be important, the battles, the starvation. Their first time. The tears began falling; slowly,, almost unwillingly, they trickled down his dirty face- past his matted hair and onto his school uniform.

A quiet knock brought him down to earth; he shot up in the chair- ignoring his body's cries of protest and began wiping at his face with the sleeve of his shirt. An instant reaction to make himself look good in front of others- he couldn't sow weakness when he had just started, Perdido Beach needed a fearless leader, and Caine would be one even if it killed him.

"Who is it?" Caine said, glaring at the closed office door as he pushed her out of his mind. She wouldn't ruin this for him; he would still be King, and a damn good one at that. Even without his queen at his side.

"Bug." Bug stated calmly, although he was anything but. He twiddled his thumbs nervously as he stood in the dimly lit hallway, perched to run and invisible to the human eye.

Bug had been outside of the office for minutes, working up the courage to go in and face Caine; he was even more on edge since he hadn't heard a sound from inside to office the whole time he'd been there. He was scared of Caine, scared of death- no matter how juicy the gossip was, he couldn't be sure how Caine would react. Diana went with Sam, but how would Caine react if he knew Diana was walking with Sam- by his side, where that Genius girl was supposed to be. Maybe she had snapped too.

Caine straightened in the chair, pulling it closer to the desk, he had to stay emotionless in front of Bug- he was an asset now. He needed to look superior and intimidating; Bug was a gossip, he would talk. Caine could almost hear him now, telling the whole town how Caine hadn't even cared she left. He almost laughed at himself, he was so superficial. It was stupid, he acted strong when he was nothing but a wreck and the sad thing was, it would probably work.

But it would end well, he would gain more respect, he mused, brushing he jet black hair back; holding a steady gaze to the door.

"Caine?" Bug almost whispered, the fear was evident in his voice- much to Caine's sinister delight.

A smirk played on Caine's lips, he could do this. Now he knew, Bug would always fear him, always know he was still in charge; he would make it out just fine. He couldn't say the say about Diana, though; he still hadn't decided what to do to her.

He raised a hand slowly, and then with a quick motion pulled the office door open without a word. He watched carefully as Bug entered, reaching out as he stumbled into the darkness. Caine almost grinned as he ran into numerous objects before locating the leather couch opposite of Caine's desk. Caine slammed the door shut, casting the room in the complete darkness, before lowering his hand to his side once more.

Bug shifted nervously on the smooth couch; he couldn't see Caine- couldn't see if he was coming. He flickered in and out of view a few times before shaking his head from side to side and stopping. It did nothing to stop his quivering legs.

He gathered his wits; this was exactly what he feared. A silent Caine was a brooding Caine, and nobody knew what he could come up with. Well, maybe one person did; but she was gone now. Bug wouldn't see him coming; he thought as his breath came in short gasps, he wouldn't even be able to see death coming. He would be there one minute and not the next.

Bug breathed in and out loudly, annoying Caine. Caine wanted this over with, so he could go back to sulking. Already, his façade was diminishing; his palms were sweaty and he kept hearing her voice on his right side, the rightful place for his queen.

"Well?" Caine spat the word, clenching his fists. He already knew this was bad news; Bug wouldn't be terrified if it was something good. Bug wouldn't be there if it was something good.

The irritation was clear on Caine's face, in his body language. But Bug couldn't see much except for his silhouette in front of the window. It was reassuring, he wasn't coming right for him; but Bug could feel the anger, he was drowning in it. He looked like death right now, and to Bug, that was very likely.

"I followed them, for a bit I mean. After I left before, I ended up at Ralph's. I saw them leaving, so I followed for a bit." Bug paused, taking a deep breath as he searched the shadows for something coming at him. It was all clear, so he continued on.

"I saw her, she was walking at the back of the group. With Sam. They were talking, and she kept wiping her face with her arm, I couldn't hear them talking, but I tried. If I'd have gotten closer, they would've seen me."

The fury built in Caine's chest, a sudden want- a need, to break something. To hurt someone. And he had the perfect person in mind. He was furious, but also, intrigued; what could push Diana into his twin's arms? Caine had known she found Sam attractive, but if he was being truthful- Sam looked worse off than he did when she denied him at the beginning of the FAYZ. So much for bad girls with bad boys.

Bug was suddenly pushed up against the door, thrown back by an invisible force. It left him gasping for air as he was dropped back to the ground. He got up onto his knees and looked towards the window where Caine had been. He was gone. A voice sounded in his ear as he was, once again, raised into the air.

"What makes you think I care, huh, Bug?" Caine said darkly, grinning in the darkness towards the small boy writhing in the air above his head. Bug gasped as he choked on a sudden burst off air, struggling to find an answer.

"I. Don't." With that, he dropped him to the ground before muttering one last word and pushing the door open with his power. "Leave."

Bug pushed himself off the ground, painfully, as he gasped once again in pain. Tears sprung to his eyes, but he ran for his life out of that office and away from Caine.

Caine stalked back to his chair, glaring at everything around him. It was all their fault, not his. He was innocent, just a poor boy in love with a heartless woman.

He would get revenge some day, he vowed, falling back into the chair

But still, he questioned her motives; he couldn't push her from his mind. She was stuck there, torturing him relentlessly and she didn't even know it. What had changed enough to make her turn sides, something she had sworn she would never do?

It hit him, almost the same way he had just hit Bug. Astrid was gone now, insane and grieving, that was what had changed. Sam was available, lonely, and weaker than ever. Diana was taking advantage of him.

The anger intensified, Diana had used him, toyed with him. What they had had didn't mean anything to her. The whole time, their relationship had just been lies. And as soon as opportunity arose, she left him hanging; leaving him for his enemy, one of the people he hated most in the world. He blamed everyone but himself, it wasn't his fault-couldn't have been. He had done everything he could in his power for him.

Caine took in a deep breath, clenching his eyes shut, before slowly releasing it and slumped back down in the chair.

But his earlier calm wouldn't return, Caine sighed in annoyance. Bug had disrupted him, returned him to normal. And now that he was back to his senses, he wanted to do something. He wasn't sure what yet, but he wasn't just going to sit there and take it.

He narrowed his eyes, and threw his hands into the air, bringing almost everything in the room up with them. The room turned crazy then, everything in the air as though something was suspending it. Only a select few things were on the ground still, Caine in the chair, the desk – although the papers were all in the air, bookshelves and the couch stayed on the ground so that no lasting damage was caused.

Caine decided to try something he had never done before, he move one arm in a circular motion- causing everything to spin and fly like there was a tornado in the room. Caine smirked as he watched things fly by him, a whirlpool of his own creation wreaking havoc in the small office. He wasn't just a King, if he could increase his range; he could be a God.

He gasped, everything faltering in midair before picking up speed again, he had never thought of it that way. He could be the God of the FAYZ. Screw the Gaiaphage, Caine had beaten it before, he could do it again.

His breath came in short gasps, he was becoming tired lifting and moving all of those items at once; he had never held this many items up at once, not to mention moving them around at growing speeds

His muscles began becoming strained, and he became annoyed at himself, and the world around him again. His feelings flip- flopped around, changing between feeling bruised and battered, and being on top of the world. At some point, tears – of pain or anger, he didn't know, began to gather in his eyes to the point of not being able to see. He would thrust an arm out, throwing half of his whirlpool at one of the four walls around him.

Becoming exhausted, he fell back in the chair; resting his head on the back of the chair, closing his eyes as he caught his breath listening peacefully to the rushing breeze caused by him, hands still in the air. When he reopened his eyes, he was in the centre of the tornado. How, he wasn't sure. Maybe he was giving it life of some sort.

As he watched the papers, books and anything else he had picked up twist and twirl around him until it became a blur. He couldn't see anything but the flying items, and he could hear little but the rushing wind.

He slowed the speed down as he started to gasp and wheeze again, and faintly he heard a short knock. He stopped everything in midair, sweat dripping down his forehead and stinging his eyes.

He waited for a moment to see if someone was actually there staring at the closed door, before swirling the items around him once more.

Again, he heard a knock, this time louder. He glared, why couldn't people leave him alone.

"What." He snarled, clearing a path through the items so he could see the door.

* * *

><p>Astrid was broken, guilty, regretful and broken. She had killed her little brother, and she felt better now that she didn't have to care for him. She hated herself.<p>

And, she reminded herself, Sam was gone. She had heard kids talking about the big 'split,' and distantly seen some kids gathering at Ralph's. But she hadn't done anything; she had stayed hiding in the woods, not eating, not sleeping – just crying. Crying for the loss of her brother, crying for the loss of Sam, but most of all, crying for the loss of herself as a human being.

She wasn't human anymore, she had killed her only blood relative and pushed away the only person in the FAYZ who cared for her-immensely at that.

But she was done crying, done with self loathing, self pity. She was going to make a deal with the devil himself; she had to, no matter how much she didn't want to- he was her only chance at survival.

Astrid pushed herself off of the cool ground, looking around for the first time. All she saw was green, she didn't remember how she got there; she just remembered running until she couldn't anymore when she had seen the kids at Ralph's leave town, and she knew that Same would be with them. He had left her, given up hope. And it had stung.

She began searching around the small clearing for broken or damaged brush. All she found was a snapped twig near where she had been lying. She was lost.

But it was all on her, her fault. She could've went with Sam and pretended to be fine, pretended to be happy; but she didn't, because she wouldn't be able to handle the guilt, the constant reminders. No, she was better off staying in Perdido Beach. She didn't deserve Sam's love, she deserved Caine's hate.

Finally, she just set off in a random direction hoping it would take her to town, so she could start her walk of shame and try to stay alive.

* * *

><p>"Can I come in?" A familiar voice asked, Caine narrowed his eyes as he tried to place someone with the voice. It was female, and from Perdido Beach; that was all he could figure out.<p>

"Whatever." He muttered, before pulling the door open telekinetically. He raised his face, pushing his hair back as he looked his visitor in the eye. The piercing blue eyes shocked him; it was Astrid- Sam's other half. Without him, and her eyes weren't so full of life anymore, she looked dead inside. The same way Caine felt.

She cleared her throat and opened her mouth, but closed it before she could say anything.

Caine almost smirked; at least he wasn't alone in his misery. It was funny to him that his twin's seemingly perfect girlfriend had ditched him for Caine; or, death he noted, taking in her bruised and injured appearance.

"Come in Astrid, don't mind themes- I wasn't expecting any guests." Caine said smoothly, smiling at her as he gestured at her to sit on the couch. He pushed all of the objects floating around the room behind him before letting the drop with a large clatter on the ground.

Astrid noticeably flinched at the sound of his dead voice, making this so much more real for her.

She didn't sit, Caine noted-frowning, but rather stood in the doorway like a deer in headlights, her eyes wide and her body tense.

"Caine." She choked out, in the same type of voice he had used when he addressed her. Bravely, she walked forward, her head held high and sat tensely on the couch.

"To what do I owe this spontaneous visit, Astrid? As you could see, I was busy." Caine began sarcastically, his dark eyes never leaving her face. Pulling off the part, he grinned lopsidedly at her for a moment, like they were old friends meeting up randomly. Something in her was different from the previous times he had seen her, it was like she had snapped. And where was her little brother, the Pe-tard?

"I heard about...Sam and… you." She frowned, like it confused her. "I wanted to see if it was true." She paused, looking around the room- avoiding looking at Caine, as if she hadn't noticed the current state of the room. "Guess it was."

Astrid turned her wild eyes on Caine, staring at him with her eyebrows in a 'v' shape; like she was picking him apart to find Sam in him. Caine shifted nervously, it was like she was staring into his soul.

Tears pooled in her eyes, as she once again reminded herself that this was real. "He left me. He pretty much left me to die, with you here." Astrid knew it was her fault for not going to him; after all it takes two to tango. But she was tired of everything, tired of being smart, tired of being perfect, tired of being herself; for once she wanted to do something irrational and stupid- an no one was going to stop her. And she had just ended up throwing all the blame at Sam, God only knows how much it'd hurt him if he knew; but Astrid just didn't want to care anymore, she was done being perfect.

Caine made a loud 'humph' noise, startling Astrid out of her pity party. "Sounds familiar, now where would I have heard that?"

He tilted his head to the side and frowned, like he was perplexed; but Astrid could tell that it was all an act; even in the dimmed room, she could see the pain in his eyes.

A plan formed in Caine's mind, a simple one, but a plan nonetheless; he watched as Astrid's pain stricken eyes filled with something Caine knew well, pity.

"She left too." Astrid said, startled as she saw him in a new light. Caine slumped back in the chair, already playing the role he needed to get Astrid on his side. Hell, she had enough anger towards Sam for leaving her with him- it would be like taking candy from a baby, a depressed insane baby; Caine fought the urge to grin, that would ruin everything he had planned.

He didn't answer; he didn't need to- his silence said enough to her. Astrid began to speak, "we have more in common than you believe; we're falling apart, piece by piece. And nothing will stop that."

Caine wanted desperately to deny it- he wasn't falling apart, he felt just peachy. Wanted nothing more than to tell her to speak for herself and throw her away the same way Sam did. But somehow- he knew that she would be able to see through any façade he put up on defense; plus, talking to someone who wasn't teasing him every two minutes actually felt kind of nice. It had been a while since he had done anything like this.

Caine sighed, resigned. Yes, he would let her live; but only because she could be a great asset. "Make yourself comfortable if you're going to be staying."

Astrid, against her better judgment, stretched horizontally across the couch- letting her feet dangle off the end. Her head was on the other armrest, long golden hair splayed around her face like a halo- a dirty, matted halo. She wanted someone who understood what had happened to her, she was so used to the no response she got from peace, interacting with Caine would make her feel normal. She was stuck with him, whether she liked it or not. She had nobody else to turn to.

Everybody she had grown to know in the FAYZ was gone- Brianna, Taylor, Lana, Edilio, Little Pete, and Sam- even though she hadn't particularly liked some of them, she would miss them. They had been her safety net, she had always known she would be backed up by _someone_ and now that reassurance was gone, she was on her own.

She sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to relax and push everything from her mind; she was a sinner now, she deserved this life. Caine watched with one eyebrow raised, he hadn't expected her to comply- maybe his job of converting her to 'team Caine' would be easier than he thought.

But Astrid's pitiful attempt failed as the guilt rushed back to her. She reopened her eyes to look up to the roof to stop the tears from gathering. How could things turn around so quickly, she wondered silently- holding back the unending tears as she curled up into a ball. How could her life become so meaningless and desperate? She was with Caine, for God's sake; the same Caine who had tried to kill her and everybody she had grown to know. Astrid sniffed back the tears, she had promised herself she wouldn't cry, wouldn't let things get out of hand; and that she would stay in control of herself in front of him. But things were falling apart- she was falling apart, and if Astrid knew anything, nothing would stop her from breaking down again.

Caine watched silently with a small frown on his face- his brother was an idiot, he mused, as he watched the girl try so desperately try to hold herself together. For some reason, Caine felt nothing but pity for this new Astrid, he felt bad about the things that were happening to her and he didn't understand why- up until now, he and Astrid hadn't gotten along any more than he and Sam did- he didn't feel the same bottomless hate for he that he had for his brother. His stupid brother, who had left her- in her time of need no less, broken and helpless. Caine watched the sad display- the sobs that wracked her frail body, and the endless sniffing and found himself almost drawn to her; he was up and halfway to her after a particularly loud sob before he knew what had happened.

Deciding to go with the flow, something he never did-he always planned ahead; he made his way over to her and crouched down in front of her unseen face- she was hiding behind a curtain of hair.

He remained silent for a moment, not sure what to say before deciding on two small words, "You okay?"

Astrid sobbed, shaking her head at him- giving him what he wanted, an answer. Caine moved onto the couch, shifting her out of the way before sitting near her- pulling her awkwardly into his arms and protecting her from himself.

Astrid tensed, knew she should've resisted and ran away from him- he had tried to kill her so many times and hurt so many other people. But Caine's touch felt so much like his, and it was so comforting- she hadn't been held like this in a long time. She adjusted her position, pulling herself more into his lap and resting her head on his chest, causing Caine to freeze with shock that she had accepted him after all he had done. She sniffed continuously, as Caine readjusted him arms around her. Astrid squeezed her eyes shut, as she listened to his heart beat- which was beating at a rhythm similar to hers.

Caine leaned into the couch, thinking back- about Diana. They had done this once, back when things were normal. He could still remember the feel of her soft hair on his chin, the feel of her pressed against his body in an attempt to find comfort in the only person who was there for her; the feel of her heartbeat slowing as she fell asleep in his arms. With Astrid, it was different; Caine and Diana knew each other, Caine knew little to nothing about Astrid, but yet, he comforted her. Why? He himself wasn't sure why he was holding the blonde to his chest like she was a lifeline, maybe being in pain with someone else was better than being alone. A lone tear ran down his face, it ran down his face before falling gracefully onto Astrid's long matted hair.

Astrid curled into herself, or him- she wasn't sure, the sniffling slowed as she calmed herself down listening to the steady rhythm of his heart under her head. For the umpteenth time in the FAYZ, Astrid didn't know the answer to why something was happening. He had murdered innocents, without a care, yet he turned out the same way she did when their significant others left them; he was just as broken as she was without Diana by his side. As she mulled over the whys, and how's- she snapped. Why should she care why things were happening? She wasn't Astrid the genius anymore; she was just plain Astrid, just as dumb as the average person. She turned around, so that she was facing his chest as she felt herself drifting off sleep; she didn't sleep well anymore, just drifted off before jolting awake with a stab of guilt from her conscience and the dark room wasn't helping her stay awake. Neither was the steady rise and fall of Caine's chest.

"Thanks." She whispered, in a sleep filled numbness- cracking open her eyes and looking up to him just in time to see a small pain filled smile fade away. She smiled in return, just as broken as his was before closing her eyes again and drifting off to sleep.

Caine's plans to get revenge crumble away as he saw the blonde's small smile- she didn't deserve this pain; she was just as broken as him, who was he to exploit that? She was all he had now, even if they didn't know each other, that's all they had. Astrid wouldn't go back to Sam because of the guilt, and he was too stubborn to get Diana back.

He could kill her, she was, after all, just a lion sleeping in the lion's den; he could snap her neck here and now, solve a few of his problems. His hands rose up to her neck almost of their own accord, resting there as he envisioned it.

He wouldn't though, he decided, skimming his thumb along her cheek- watching as she squirmed under his touch. He could make it work between them- she could be his new queen, after all- safety came in numbers and Caine plus one was better than just Caine, at least in a fight. Plus, there was the added advantage that Sam wouldn't kill her if he needed to, he would be too in love. He would let her live, he thought, as he adjusted himself- becoming comfortable on the couch as he finally allowed sleep to come to him.

Maybe it would work- they would certainly get along better that he and Diana had, they were stuck together in an unfortunate event of fate and when neither of them had nowhere else to go forward, and were too stubborn to back off, they might just be able to make it work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I'm done writing this; it's only been a month or two… But anyway, reviews please? I'd like to know what people think about this. I may be able to make this a two-shot, I'm not sure if it's ended right, tell me if you think I should.**


End file.
